


Motherless

by zeldadestry



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: 100_women, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-07
Updated: 2006-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they stole everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherless

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 026, 'Blood', for [info]100_women fanfic challenge

"We'll need to get you some, ummm," Simon frowns, "sanitary devices."

River studies him for a moment, her mouth pursing into a tiny O once she understands. "Unnecessary. My blood doesn't flow synchronous with the moon."

"It's because you're so thin. Menstruation will resume once we get a little bit of flesh on you."

She rolls her eyes. "Silly. They stripped all that. Unnecessary. Just one more cut, one more snip, snip, snip, and the girl's all gone."

He crumples, stills, explodes, like a paper doll left behind in the rain, dried out by the sun, gone up in flames.


End file.
